Playlist
by Phooka
Summary: A response to the 10 song Meme challenge, starring two of your favorite titans.


**Playlist**

**An: Itunes Fanfiction Meme**

**Rae X BB = Teen Titans**

**A Fan/Song Fiction by: CloneofJoan**

**

* * *

**

**The Rules of the Meme:**

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random.  
3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)  
4. Do ten of these, then post._

_

* * *

_

**Track 1: I Hate Your Guts On Sunday - Screeching Weasel**

Raven absolutely LOATHED him at this very moment.

The damn green haired changling had pulled the last straw, during the usual "tofu VS meat" fight between him and Cyborg, Beast Boy had run into the closest shelter - that being Raven's room - and had destroyed her bookcase.

She sighed though, thinking of those green eyes, she knew she couldn't stay mad at him.

* * *

**Track 2: Minor Threat - Minor Threat**

One of the things Beast Boy hated was how everyone on the team underestimated him.

They acted like he was the weakest memeber of the team, and, until the encounter with The Beast inside himself, he almost believed it as well.

He was a valuble member of the team, and if the others couldn't see it, he'd just have to show them.

* * *

**Track 3: Blood Bath At Burger King - Teenage Bottlerocket**

Beast Boy stared at his trashed Scooter, visibly upset. He felt Raven's hand on his shoulder, comforting. "Are you, okay? I sense your emotions are... unstable to say the least."

Beast Boy sighed, "You dont understand Rae, I did terrible thing's to earn money for that scooter. Remember I had to take all those fast food jobs? First I woked at Meaty-Meat's, then Burger King -" he shuddered - "I felt like I had the blood of a million animals on my hands. I know you wouldn't understand, since you aren't vegetarian but -"

"I understand Beast Boy," Raven looked at him symathetically. "Animals... they're a part of you."

When she smiled at him like that, suddenly his scooter wasn't such a big deal.

* * *

**Track 4: Girl Next Door - Screeching Weasel**

Beast Boy knew he was getting a little bored of the way things with Raven were going. He had attempted numerous times to flirt with her, tell a joke, strike up conversation. But she always seemed too busy, stuck in her routine. She lived everyday the same, from tea in the morning to H.P. Lovecraft before bed. He knew it was important, helped keep her powers in check and keep her stable, but he wished he could get closer to her.

After all, she was the first girl he'd been interested in since Terra, and, he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed her earlier. She was captivating, she was the girl next door, literally.

She thought she had no one to love. But Beast Boy thought he'd loved her since the moment they had met. He was determined to get her to notice him.

* * *

**Track 5: Baby, I'm an Anarchist - Against Me!**

Cyborg had laughed and told Beast Boy he didn't have "a chance in hell." When the green changeling had confessed to the metal-man his attraction to Raven.

"Why not?" Beast Boy asked, frowning.

"Well, for one..." Cyborg began, scratching his head. "I think Raven goes for guys who are a bit more, um, hardcore."

"What! I am so hardcore. I hate the establishment and evil coporations, and um, bad polititions. I could be a political activist for all you know. Down with authority and , I'm an anti-christ!"

Raven had walked through the door just in time to hear his last statement, and, lo and behold, started full on laughing. Until, that is, her tea cup exploded in her hand.

"Beast Boy, I think you mean Anarchist."

The green boy blushed. "Yeah.. exactly what I meant."

She smiled and grabbed a replacement cup of tea before phasing from the room.

"Okay," Beast Boy said to the still-chuckling Cyborg, "I'm an idiot, but at least I made her laugh."

* * *

**Track 6: Cashing In - Minor Threat**

Sometimes, Beast Boy got a little... greedy.

It wasn't exactly noble of him, but it did get a tad annoying when, being a non profit group as they were, the Titan's barely had money for food that wasn't covered in blue mold.

He sighed digging through the fridge in search of something edible. He wished for once that he had some money, that he could go out, and be confidant, maybe take Raven out somewhere nice.

That's when Beast Boy thought of something, that wasn't exactley moral.

Beast Boy did have some old blackmail pics of robin, and well, the boy was the adoptive son of Bruce Wane. Which basically meant, Robin was loaded.

He went to his room to dig out the pictures, the serach for food forgotten. It was time to take Raven to the finest restuarant in town, curtosy of the Boy Wonder.

* * *

**Track 7: Centipied - GOB**

Raven could have squished him like the bug he was (at the moment) but instead she pretended like she didn't notice the green colored centipied crawling up the wall behind her as she wrote in her journal.

He thought he could trick her? Well, two could play at that game.

She scratched a few X-rated sentences into her journal, large enough so they could be easily read by the peeping insect perched on the wall overlooking her shoulder.

Raven watched in amusment from the corner of her eye as the tiny green insect behind her turned bright red, appeared to get a nosebleed, and fell off the wall onto her bed before scampering off under her door and into the hall.

She chuckled to herslef, and went back to writing her real journal entry.

* * *

**Track 7: Cindy's on Methadone - Screeching Weasel**

Raven knew Jump City wasn't the nice peachy-keen city it appeared to be. One of the clues was the many drug addicts she passed on the way home from her favorite cafe. They sat, half dazed, some with needles lying right next to them.

They made her think of her own predicaments.

Her power was like a drug, she needed it, but also desperatley wanted to escape it.

* * *

**Track 8: Standard Lines - Dashboard Confessional**

Beast Boy would never understand Raven.

He tried his best to make her happy, like she deserved. And had even coerced her into going on a few dates. He had waited for her for so long, and things seemed to be going well. she had a better handle on her powers now adays, and he had grown out of his akward, adolescent stage.

He tried his best to please her, he starved for her so long, and then finally he finally was able to feel her lips brush against his, with the slightest bit of uncertainty and fear.

Then one stupid comment he'd made about Terra ruined it all.

He was an idiot, he knew, but he wasn't going to give up. But nothing about Terra had captivated him in the way Raven's taste on his lips did.

* * *

**Track 9: Lost in Space - Teenage Bottlerocket**

The first time he saw her, it had made him feel like he was in a different solar system.

He was nervous, trying not to puke everytime he looked at her, but she paid no attention to him or his akward attempts, always keeping the same blank look on her face. At first he though she was ignoring him, which she sometimes did, but then he realized she was lost in her own daydreams, she couldn't express emotions, but she could damn well think about them

* * *

**Track 10: 99 - Screeching Weasel**

Sometimes he felt like she wasn't exactly on his side.

He thought about her every minute, even the TV couldn't drown out the way he tought of her. But, she was a mystery to him, like a secret agent. She made him feel stupid, like he couldn't even count, and no atter how hard he prepared his speech beforhand, just being around her made him tongue-tied.

He sometimes thought she knew this, and used the fact tactfully against him. And it made his cheeks burn.

He knows that if she ever left him, like she did for that brief period after the fight with her father, that it would drive him crazy. Hell, she already had drove him half-insane as it was.

* * *

A/N: Wow, that meme challenge was actually really hard, and a great writing exercise. I recommend everyne and anyone to try this, as it's a great tool to improve your writing skills.


End file.
